madnesssurvivalinteractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Madness Survival Interactive Wiki
Introduction An interactive, who went all the way and ended as an unnofical creative masterpiece. General info Based on Combat on Newgrounds Madness Combat series on Newgrounds' '''by Krinkels. (real name: Matthew D. Jolly) an interactive has started in '''Facepunch '''on '''27th' of February 2011. The author who created this intreractive, is''' rovar. He managed to post a huge number of updates (the number of posts rovar made in them,reached 2000+, 9/10 of them were updates of his interactive) and got lots of fans who loved his work. The Madness Survival Interactive has ben splitted into 3 parts due of over limit posting. *Part 1 'Madness (Survival) - Interactive ' *Part 2 '''Madness (Survival) -PART 2- *Part 3 Madness (Survival) - Part 3 (Finale) *''Tomtykes'' Madness: Apocalypse [INTERACTIVE] History of rovars interactive The first day, when rovar created that interactive, several people responded with their request, althrough just a few hours later, other people joined and didn't take the interactive seriously, so they decided to troll on their requests instead. rovar even accepted some of them, probably to show, how dumb they are.... The next days was better, when troll people eventually stoped posting in this interactive. rovar was a very active person, he posted 12 updates first day and continued forward with not much less power, 10 updates per day, when active. After 25th March 2011, popularity of this intreractive has greatly increased. The main reason was Krinkels, who showed that intreractive to us in his news. One day later, bluray joined, the maker of this wikia page. "The golden days in facepunch" ''- This name is just what bluray would called, when in 3rd of April, the intreractive offically has reached the biggest amount of readers at the same time. The number was 148, but unnoficially bluray remembered, when it was even to 154. On 10th of April, the interactive was closed due to over 5000 limit posting (made with 126 pages by 220 users), so rovar continued it on the other thread.''This part was with the most posts and updates. Also 25th of July it reached 200.000+ views. ''Second part started the same day. On 26th of April, Tomtyke has joined the intreractive, who soon revealed himself as another very creative player and later strarted his own madness interactive as well. (read more in "Tries of their own") The second part was closed on 16th of May with 4145 posts made with 104 pages by 146 users. The reson why the thread was closed, is unknown. With doubts, that the thread was closed again by over limit posting, there are some supicions, that administrators were tired of watching these intreractives and they may thought, it was not fair using madness art, beacuse the original idea belonged to Krinkels. The third and last part was made the same day and still hasn't ben closed even though the interactive is beacuse of all the dislikes most likely "dead". (read more about it below) The third and final part is probably never going to be finshed. It all started when rovars updates weren't so often updated (busy at school causing as much as lazyness at home), only about few per week, so beacuse of that, the popularity has ben very much decreased. 28th of May, rovar tried to end it by just puting an update by blowing yourself with words "you die." Then 3 days later he skiped the last one and continued again, which has stopped yet again. "'A new beggining with a fast stop to it"'' rovar ended his interactive due of being "bored" and he decided to make a new one in 24th of June, actually the same one, only you were playing as someone else and 2 years after the last one ended. Althrough this one did not last as long as the first one. The last known update was on 13th of August. Also a very bad thing has hapenned to rovar, when his brother had an accident. (more on rovars profile) In possibly near future: rovar was planing other few things on what should he do. He showed it's users about his new madness intreractive game,he was and possibly still making, but not sure, if he would release it. The next thing he promised, was a new interactive with totally other story with non-madness related art. It's expected to be about a rebel war. On 16th of September rovar sad, that he will make it, when he is ready. Tries of their own Several fans of rovars intreractive were so excited about it, that they even started their own ones. But none of them lasted more than a page long, mostly beacuse of these several resons: 1. Their art weren't as good looking as rovars did. 2. getting lots of troll 'welcomings. 3. getting lots of critics, mostly from admins saying, that they can't stand another shitty madness related stuff intreractives However, there was one who managed to past all these reasons and able to do his intreractive quite long enough to get his dose of fans which caused increased popularity. His name is known as 'Tomtyke. Althrough based same on madness series by Krinkels, he used his own madness sprites, which were quite different than rovars and creatively smooth looking. ''the name of his intreractive is: '''Madness: Apocalypse' (find it here). This intreractive started 27th of April and it's same as rovars today, shut downed. ''It also has some improvemts which such as bluray would call ''mathematic statistic. The damage dealts health and some other similiar things were all showed as numbers. People liked that idea and later even rovar borrowed it and used it in his intreractive as well in its last days. His last known update was in 28th of July. The main reason, why he gave up was beacuse of his other work. In near future, Tomtyke will possibly release a interactive like game, the info about it is not surely known but it will be about choosing your class and play in some kind of race... But that's not all. He is making a sequel to his flash animation released in newgrounds called: Madness: Activation . Story and characters Story of rovars intreractive is very, very long and would make this page stuffed too much with it, but luckily here's the spoiler part of what hape nned in the story. If you really wan't to read all about it, start reading it in Facepunch here. Characters are shown, when you click that word :) But here's the short version of the story anyway: The alltime story starts with a character, who has ben as a project called '''''Nexus. His real name is '''Mike Izbeki', read more in Characters. One of the main scientists who anticipated in this project was David Reid. His reason of creating this, was possibly and unnofically as a help for trying himself to get out of the '''C&A base '''which he works there.(funny thing was that David was the one who saved Nexus from death a few times). But Nexus wasn't the only project at C&A base,he was only one of many others. The officall reason for creating all these projects was for war purposes. Nexus himself was at that time being tested with a live zombie, but later managed to get out with David and later Metei and Steve as well forming as a team. That time, a big pandemic birus was spreading which turned humans into the living dead "zombies". At some random ridicoulus funny moment, Nexus wanted to start a slap fight and got knocked. When he woke up, he was being held as a prisoner at the '''rebel force' which later Nexus joined in. As an exchange for a cool looking sniper, Nexus recieved orders from their rebel quartermaster Tallon to kill the C&A president. When Nexus killed the president but it whas actually a set-up and the president was just a decoy. Metei turned out as a traitor and tried to kill Nexus and David as well but he almost suceed at it. Nexus was trapped in an energy cell but got free again by David who was at first working with Nexus, but was then actually for president just to not reveal himself about not working with the president. Nexus killed the president and tried to get out of the C&A base with David and Steve together.When Nexus got back to the rebel camp, C&A launched a Bioweapon at their camp to destroy it. They didn't managed to disarm the bomb, so Steve qualified to take the bomb with the chopper as far away as possible meaning sacrifising himself. After that Nexuses team decided to assault the C&A to finish this once and for all. After long event in the C&A base, Nexuses team escapes and tries to save Infected Sarah who got bitten by a zombie. Unfortinetly this is where the interactive unfinished ended. Latest activity Category:Browse